vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Celeste
'The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson, and the Witch, Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. '''Their relationship began sometime in the 1800's and lasted until 1820 when Klaus had ordered the death of the witches to hide his own murders from his father, Mikael. Before her death, Elijah spend more time with her then his own famliy, and after she died he mourned her for a while and buried her far way from witches, vampires and humans. History 1800s In 1800's Celeste was involved with Elijah Mikaelson. She attended parties thrown for Elijah and his siblings in the governor's mansion and was fully aware of the fact that the Mikaelsons were vampires. Elijah and Celeste was making out, Celeste made a comment that his brother was out of control, then Rebekah and her boyfriend appeared infront of them. Celeste then witness as Klaus killed Rebekah's boyfriend. Later in the year 1820, Elijah was shown visiting Celeste who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of hers as he's seeing it's perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight. Elijah then responds and says. "''I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." ''But Celeste mentions it would take about a 100 Witches to put him in his place. Elijah then mentions that his brother certainly needs a little discipline. and jokes that maybe a Spanking of some kind is in order. And tells her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both Kiss before he leaves to meet his brother. Elijah then is about to meet with his brother who is seen challenging a man in a duel in which Klaus is left standing and the other man is shot to the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried, and says. "''Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? and explains a Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. And asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them? Klaus tells Elijah to Relax. And tells him he have sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah then is a little shocked and says. "You did what?" He asks Klaus if he have forgotten, that Celeste is one of those that he recklessly point his finger at? Klaus then asks, who Celeste is? Elijah then gives Klaus a meaningful look. Klaus then remembers the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Klaus then tells Elijah. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the towns witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. At some point, Celeste managed to free herself from death by possessing a witch. For over a century she existed by jumping from one body to another. The Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Sabine possessed by celeste as a tour guide showing mortals around the French Quarter. Sabine knows that Elijah has been following her and asks if he's going to continue to do so, Elijah asks her if she knows who he is and she responds with. "Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your... brother back in town." Elijah then tells Sabine that his brother was brought here because of a witch conspiring against him, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine tells him if his brother is looking for Jane-Anne then he's already too late. Elijah asks her if Jane-Anne is dead. Sabine then brings him to see Jane-Anne's dead body, but Marcel arrives and she begs him to hide because if Marcel sees him, he'll slaughter all the witches. Sabine is later seen with Sophie and Agnes and asks if she's really gonna kill herself. Elijah then comes with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah then request more time, but Agnes tells him his time is up and Sabine tells her to "shut up." ''Sabine is later seen at Jane-Anne's memorial. In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine is first seen at Rousseau's chatting to Sophie, she tells her that the other witches still need to time to come around and that they're scared. The reason why she is "the only one left who still likes her". As she moves to grab some celery, she is suddenly backhanded by a figure with a hood. They are men sent by Agnes, who proceed to knock her out and kidnap Sophie. When the Mikaelson Brothers appear, they are demanding information of Sophie's whereabouts, she refuses to tell them where Agnes was since she's loyal to the coven and Agnes was last elder remaining. She tells them Agnes is the only elder left and they are the ones who can do important spells like The Harvest. In Bloodletting, ''When the Mikaelson brothers appear in Marcel's house, they demand the return of Hayley, Marcel tells he doesn't have her. But he offers them Sabine to help Klaus and Elijah find a missing Hayley. Sabine does a locator spell for them and tells them that Hayley is somewhere deep in the Bayou, she also reveals that there are stories of "exiled werewolves" in which Hayley could've gone to find. In ''The Casket Girls, Sabine tells Sophie that Davina is on the loose. She and a group of witches go to the church to try to capture Davina but she kills them all. Sabine is later revived thanks to a protection spell she cast on herself before going after Davina. Marcel is waiting with Sabine when she comes back to life and gave her a choice she would either die or perform the same spell on Davina to bring her back to life after Klaus poisoned her. Sophie tells Hayley that she needs Celeste's remains since they were never recovered, to help complete the Harvest Ritual. Sophie plans to absorb Celeste's essence. Elijah buried her in a secret location at her request away from the mayhem of vampires and witches. Hayley finds out from Elijah's Journal, that this secret location is between two oak saplings which are now fully grown. Sophie finds Celeste's grave and digs her up by the end of the episode. At the same time Elijah is piecing together pictures drawn by Davina which make up a larger picture of Celeste's face when they are put together. Marcel told Elijah when he enquired earlier about the drawings that Davina had said they were of something evil. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it is revealed that "Sabine" is actually Celeste, as she tells Papa Tunde and Bastiana to call her by her real name, Celeste In Crescent City, Elijah realizes that Sabine is Celeste. They kiss and Celeste weakens him and then makes him choose between his siblings and Hayley saying that he can save only one. After he saves Hayley, she takes great pleasure to inform him that "Always and Forever" is not always true for him and then tells him that witches have Rebekah and Klaus and they are in pain. Elijah is devastated and orders every vampire to find them and he wants to take revenge on the witches saying "he will kill them all". In Le Grand Guignol, He finds Hayley with Eve interrogating Celeste. Celeste has produced a remedy to the curse placed on Hayley's family. Believing the cure to be another trick by Celeste, Elijah takes Celeste and the cure from Hayley. Once he is sure the cure is safe he returns it to Hayley. Elijah and Hayley share a brief moment before she leaves with members of the crescent wolves. Elijah takes Celeste back to Lafayette Cemetery where he finds himself trapped by a boundary spell. Preparing to jump to a new body Celeste stabs herself in the neck. Monique appears, now convinced that Celeste was no friend to the witches, placed a spell on her remains so Celeste will be trapped in her newly resurrected original body. After a touching apology in French, Elijah stabs her with Papa Tunde's blade. Gallery The Original S01E01 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0314.jpg Celeste.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-8-saison-1 -The-River-in-Reverse-Celeste-Elijah.png Celeste.png The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1688 (1).jpg Elijahklaussabinetox07.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0486.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-21 at 10.24.18 PM.png Celeste and Elijah.jpg Celijah1.png Celijah2.png Celijah3.png Celijah4.png Celejah.jpg|Celest and Elijah Kiss Trivia *Celeste first appears to Elijah as Sabine in the episode'' Always and Forever. **He also brieftly encounter Clara Summerlin an another witch who Celeste had taken over before she died from influenza. *Elijah realizes in the ''Crescent City that Sabine is Celeste and confronts her about it. **Celeste gives Elijah an ulimate between his family and Hayley after she weakens with a enchament after forcefully kisssing him. **Her first and final death were caused by Elijah and Klaus. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship